THE BEST EXCERCIZE EVER
by dontEVENgirlfriend
Summary: COACH Z AND HOMESTAR FUCK.I ACTUALLY WROTE MOST OF THE SEX SCENE IN THIS ONE.Then I got lazy.


DELICIOUS COACH ZxHOMESTAR MUST EAT.

1 2 3 GO.

"One, two, buckle my shoe, thwee, fouw, buckle some mowe." Everyone's favourite no-armed whitey chanted to himself as he ran laps around the track.

"Five, six...buckle up six." He continued singing to himself as he ran, Coach Z cheering him on from the sidelines.

"rtta boy, Hamstray" The Coach cheered, "Get those buns morvin'"

"Whew, what a wowkout." Homestar said as he finished his seventh lap, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Great jorb there, Ramrod." The Coach congratulated him, giving him one of his famous butt pats. "Go hit the showers."

"lwight, Coach." Homestar replied as both he and the coach walked into the locker room.

"Coach Z," Homestar started as he removed his star shirt, "Why're you takin' a shower? You didn't do any wunnin'."

"I'll have you know that coarching is VERY hard work, Ramrod." The Coach explained, slipping off his jump suit and stepping into the showers.

"Uhh, suwe it is, Coach ." Homestar replied, stepping into the showers with the coach.

The showers went on, and both men began...well, showering. Homestar hummed to himself as he scrubbed, some strange bastard child of "Love Shack" and "Skip To My Lou." The Coach just chuckled. Homestar was so rediculously happy. He was just in his own little world over there, humming and scrubbing, running those invisible hands all over himself. He was such a cutie. nd, man, he was hung like a fuckin'...

_Stop that. _Coach Z reprimaned himself, turning away from Homestar. It wasn't for very long, however. It was only a few seconds before the Coach turned back to face his pupil. And, oh god, he could feel it coming on. That's right, watching Homestar shower was giving Coach a fucking _hard on_.

The Coach turned away again, this time turning his whole body away from Homestar. Maybe he could take care of his..._buisness_ without Homestar noticing. But then, something hit him. Maybe he didn't need to take care of any buisness at all. After all, Homestar was so naive, so gullible, maybe the coach could convince him to...

No, no, taking advantage of Homestar's naivety like that was just wrong...He couldn't do something like that to poor Homestar.

However, as he kept watching Homestar shower, the nagging voice in the back of his head going, 'Oh, sure you can' just got louder and louder, until...

"Uh, s-say, Homestar, I, uh...I jurst remembered an exrercise I didn't make I didn't make you do." The Coach said suddenly, causing Homestar to finally look up from what he was doing.

"An excewcise? Gee, Coach , you coulda told me befowe I stawted showewin'..." Homestar huffed, but shut off the shower nonetheless.

"Urh, don't worry about it Homestar, this excrercise is, uh...worth it." The coach explained akwardly, walking over to the bench. Homestar stepped out, as well, and grabbed his shirt.

"Don't wororry about thart, Homestar, that'll just, urh...get in yer way."

"...This is one weiwd exewcise." Homestar decided, dropping his shirt back on the floor and making his way over to the bench.

"So, what do I do?" He asked, smiling in that dopey way of his.

The Coach cleared his throat akwardly.

"Well, forst, you kneel dowrn on the floor." He instructed, and Homestar hesitantly complied.

"Now what?" Homestar looked up at Coach strangely. The Coach's excersise wasn't making a lot of sense.

"Then...you, uh..." The Coach cleared his throat akwardly.

"You sorck on this." The Coach instructed, shoving his member in poor Homestar's face. God, he felt so awkward.

"Eew, Coach, I don't wanna put that in my mouth. Geee, what a weird excewcise..."

"Urm..." Coach fumbled for a way to make Homestar go through with it. Backing out wasn't an option at this point. His cock was positively throbbing with anticipation.

"Y-you carn't win if you don't, Ramrod."

"I dunno if I want to win this...it's weiwd." Homestar fidgeted. He was pretty uncomfortable on the cold floor with the Coach's cock in his face, so he got up and sat back down on the bench.

The Coach wasn't about to give up, though. Maybe if he started the 'exercise' it would inspire Homestar to do something. So, he bent down into the position Homestar had been in just a few minutes ago, reaching forward and grabbing poor, unsuspecting Homestar's cock. Needless to say, this got Homestar's attention.

"Oh-oh my gawd, Coach, that feels so weiwd." Homestar shuddered a bit under Coach 's touch.

"Trurst me, It's gornna feel a lort weirder." The Coach smiled, beginning to run his hand up and down Homestar's cock until it was completely hard. All the while, Homestar was letting out short, awkward little pants, which turned into moans when the Coach took Homestar's member into his mouth.

"Unngh...Coach..." Homestar moaned, his pale face completely flushed.

The Coach then began sucking on Homestar's cock, licking up from the base to the head, then back down again. Homestar continued to moan and writhe under the Coach's touch, who couldn't believe what a reaction he was getting. He then took the whole thing into his mouth (thank god for his nonexistant gag reflex), licking teasingly at Homestar's balls. (I LOL'D) Homestar continued with his whiney little moans, a trickle of precum dribbling from his head and into the Coach's mouth.

"Oh gawd, Coach Z...I, I'm--"

The Coach knew what that meant, so he removed himself from Homestar, still conected to his saliva-coated erection by a single thread of spit. Homestar looked like he was about to faint.

"Wh-why'd you stop, c-Coach?" He panted. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Don't wororry, Ramrod." He smiled, standing up and planting a kiss on Homestar.

"The best part's still cormin' up. Turn over."

Homestar did as he was asked, looking back to see what Coach was doing.

And what the Coach was doing was looking through one of the lockers.

"Damn fine torme to be withort lube." He sighed. He would just have to improvise. Walking back over to where Homestar was lying, he spat onto his hand, coating his cock in saliva. Next, he moved his hand to Homestar's butt, inserting one of his spit-covered fingers into him. Homestar let out a yelp, gripping the sides of the bench with invisible hands.

"Wh-what'we you gonna do--"Homestar never finished his uestion, interrupted by the Coach inserting a second, and then a third finger into the puckered hole. He continued to squeal, squirming under Coach 's touch. He couldn't uite figure out if he waws enjoying himself yet, but he seemed to be leaning towards 'yes'.

Coach , meanwhile, couldn't stand the waiting anymore, and finally gave up on the preparation.

"Now, Ramrod, thirs could hort a little..." He warned. Not that he had any plans for stopping, but he figured he should at least give him some warning.

"N-not too much?" Homestar asked, turning to face the Coach. The look in his eye was so scared, so naive, the Coach almost didn't want to go through with it.

Almost.

He placed the tip of his cock at Homestar's entrance, entering him as slowly as he could bear. He was moving so slow he thought he'd fall asleep, but Homestar just kept whining and whimpering. When he only had about an inch to go, he finally got fed up and shoved the rest in. The yelp Homestar let out was incredible, and when he tensed up, the pressure around his cock was unbelievable.

"J-jeese, Ramrod, carm down." He panted, hand firmly grasping Homestar's shoulder for support.

"Haerd part's over."

With that, the Coach began thrusting, taking it nice and slow for Homestar's sake. Not that the Coach could tell, but Homestar's hands were balled into fists. Homestar was still whimpering, but after a few more thrusts, it stopped, and a moan escaped his lips. Finally, they were getting somewhere. The Coach began delivering harder and faster thrusts, Homestar bucking his hips in time with the thrusts. Sweat was pouring off both of their bodies as Coach pounded away, both of them moaning and panting and screaming to their hearts' content.


End file.
